Contra la pared
by MayaT
Summary: PWP. XemnasxSaïx. Reunión. ¿No prestas atención? Atente a las consecuencias.


_Lalala~ Cualquier excusa es buena para un PWP *^*_

_Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, porque si lo fuesen, harían exactamente lo que van a hacer a continuación 8D  
_

* * *

Oh no… Podía darse por jodido. Porque… no era como si los demás no fuesen a notarlo, ¿verdad?

Cruzó las piernas, tragando saliva duramente, intentando ocultar su problema. Desde luego, no era el mejor momento para tener un calentón. Más rojo por puro calor que por vergüenza, Saïx se removió incómodo en su sitio, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, las que no estaban ocupadas en mantener su excitación, que la estúpida reunión acabase y él pudiese simplemente ir a resolver sus asuntos. Pero, al parecer, la suerte tenía ya otros planes.

- Número VII, ¿podrías prestar un poco de atención?

La voz del número I lo sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que girase su cabeza hacia él, sólo para darse cuenta por el camino que todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a él. Con disimulo, procuró esconder todavía más su entrepierna, dando gracias al que hubiese diseñado el uniforme de la Organización.

- Discúlpeme, Lord Xemnas.

No podría asegurarlo, pero estaba bastante convencido de que la cara de Xemnas lucía una leve mueca de fastidio. Joder.

Con esfuerzo, consiguió trasladar su atención hasta el número I. Pero, definitivamente, no de la forma debida. Porque… ¿cómo iba a prestar atención a lo que pudiese estar diciendo, si cada vez que tragaba podía ver su nuez subiendo y bajando? Si no podía apartar su mirada de esos labios, que de vez en cuando eran lamidos por una lengua traviesa que…

Volvió en sí de repente, cerrando la boca, que no supo cuándo había abierto, y tratando de librarse de esos pensamientos. Si antes pensaba que estaba jodido, lo de ahora ya no sabía ni lo que era.

Miró avergonzado directamente a los ojos de Xemnas, los cuales le devolvieron la mirada unos instantes. Si había notado su insana forma de observarlo, no dijo nada.

Por fin, tras lo que pudieron ser segundos, minutos, o incluso horas, Xemnas dio por finalizada la reunión. Realmente, Saïx no tenía ni idea de lo que se había estado hablando, pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento era la posibilidad de poder encerrarse en su habitación, con la única compañía de su incondicional mano derecha. Cerró los ojos y se sonrió. Sí, eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

- Número VII – el aludido volvió a la realidad de golpe, intentando descubrir quién lo había llamado, hasta topar con la seria mirada del número I – no te vayas, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Saïx reprimió una maldición. Por lo visto, tampoco le sería concedido el deseo de una buena masturbación.

Se acomodó como pudo en su asiento, esperando casi pacientemente a que los demás se fuesen. Al menos estaba a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente como para que Xemnas no descubriese cierto bulto en cierta zona que no debería estar ahí. Algo era algo.

Apoyó su codo en el reposabrazos y su cabeza en su mano, soltando un suspiro, entre aburrido y molesto. Desde luego, estar ahí esperando a quién sabe qué mientras podría estar haciendo cosas más interesantes con su mano que sujetar su cabeza, al menos la de encima del cuello, no era lo mejor.

Trató de tranquilizarse un poco, no estaba en la mejor situación para mantener una conversación seria, y respiró profundamente un par de veces, el tiempo justo para que todos se terminasen de marchar. Por fin.

- Número VII – la voz de Xemnas resonó por toda la sala, llegando a Saïx amplificada por el eco, y Saïx tuvo que mirar al número I, esperando a que hablase – Vayamos a otro sitio. Éste es demasiado grande como para hablar sólo dos personas.

Xemnas hizo aparecer un portal oscuro al lado de Saïx, a la vez que él desaparecía en otro. Saïx, tras unos momentos de duda, finalmente se rindió ante sus obligaciones y desapareció en el suyo.

Apareció en un lugar que Saïx no conocía de nada, pero que, al ver una cama en una esquina, algo alejada, pudo suponer que era un dormitorio. Tragó saliva. La habitación de Xemnas. Cuando pensaba que su ya olvidada erección iba a desaparecer, contraatacó con más fuerza. Sólo con pensar en todo lo que podría hacer con el número I en esa cama, podía volver a sentir toda su sangre dirigiéndose a su entrepierna. Y eso sin contar con el olor a Xemnas que inundaba toda la habitación.

Saïx se mordió el labio inferior, intentando contener su excitación y tratando por todos los medios de ignorar el dolor que ya estaba comenzando a sentir. Consiguió darle la espalda a Xemnas, de forma que él no notase nada, fingiendo echarle un vistazo a la habitación. De esa forma, no pudo apreciar la leve sonrisa que adornó los labios del número I.

- Saïx – Saïx abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar a Xemnas llamarlo así, pero siguió mirando la pared que estaba delante de él, como si fuese lo más interesante – Saïx, no finjas que no me has oído. Sé que te gusta que te mire el culo, pero, ¿podrías girarte y prestarme atención?

Saïx no pudo evitar un jadeo ante lo dicho. Estaba seguro de que podía sentir el aliento de Xemnas demasiado cerca de su cuello como para ser saludable, y podía escuchar su propia respiración superficial romper el silencio entre los dos.

Dio un respingo cuando notó algo toqueteando su culo. Algo conocido como manos. Manos, para más detalles, del número I. Tuvo prácticamente que arrancarse el labio de un mordisco para no gemir, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue un movimiento involuntario hacia Xemnas, intentando obtener más contacto. Sintió su cara enrojecer y quiso desaparecer, pero una mano juguetona se abrió camino hasta su entrepierna, situándose justo encima, y lo obligó a desterrar todo tipo de pensamiento de su mente.

- ¿Qué? – la voz de Xemnas sonó demasiado cerca de su oreja - ¿era esto en lo que pensabas antes en la reunión cuando me dirigías esas miradas tan _hambrientas_?

Saïx sólo podía asentir tontamente, mientras sentía el cálido toque de la mano del otro sobre su excitación, por encima de la ropa y a través del guante. Notó que era empujado contra la pared, y apoyó en ella inconscientemente las manos para no chocarse. Xemnas aprovechó para pegarse completamente al peliazul, colocando su propia entrepierna en el trasero del otro. Con un rápido movimiento, se coló por debajo del abrigo de la Organización de Saïx y logró llevar su mano hasta el cierre del pantalón, que desabrochó rápidamente.

- Oh… joder… - la voz de Saïx salió ronca debido a la excitación, y seguida de un largo gemido.

Xemnas dejó escapar una mínima sonrisa y con su mano tomó el miembro más que estimulado del número VII.

- Sí, en eso estamos – su propia voz sonó igual que la de Saïx- Qué impaciente…

Saïx no pudo reprimir un jadeo cuando sintió esa mano enroscarse alrededor de su miembro, y arqueó su espalda hacia el otro, apoyándose contra su pecho. Podía sentir su propia ropa pegándose a su piel por culpa del calor, y que Xemnas estuviese completamente pegado a él, calentándolo más, no ayudaba en absoluto.

Casi sin pensar, llevó sus manos a la cremallera de su abrigo y la bajó, abriéndolo y deshaciéndose de él prácticamente a manotazos. Notó el aliento de Xemnas en su oreja, caliente pero refrescante, antes de sentir su lengua, húmeda e igualmente caliente.

Xemnas movió la mano y empezó lentamente a masturbar a Saïx, mientras que con la otra se deshacía de las molestas prendas de ropa de ambos. Para cuando ya había conseguido prácticamente quitarse su propio abrigo, ya sólo le quedaba una manga, Saïx estaba en sus brazos, apoyado en su pecho y, por la expresión de su cara y los sonidos que emitía, a punto de correrse.

Saïx dejó escapar un gemido frustrado cuando sintió que esa mano se alejaba de él, pero se dejó hacer cuando sus pantalones fueron bajados hasta las rodillas. Apoyó sus manos de nuevo en la pared cuando Xemnas lo empujó contra ella, haciéndole notar su dureza contra su culo.

Jadeó ansioso, frotándose inconscientemente contra ella, y sintiendo su propia excitación doler demasiado como para alargar mucho más el orgasmo.

- H-hazlo ya…

- ¿Ansioso? – el tono de voz de Xemnas era inocente, pero sus actos no. Tratando de desesperar, todavía más, a Saïx, comenzó a pasear sus manos por toda su piel descubierta, acariciando lentamente.

Saïx intentó responder, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue mover afirmativamente su cabeza, ya que de su boca lo único que salía eran gemidos y jadeos entrecortados. Xemnas, con una sonrisa de lado, se dio por satisfecho, y por fin se decidió a terminar con lo que había empezado. Con un empujón, consiguió que Saïx volviese a apoyarse en la pared, y con sus manos, separó sus nalgas y acercó su caliente y pulsante erección a su entrada.

Saïx apoyó su frente en la pared y mordió su labio inferior, mientras Xemnas lo penetraba de forma lenta. Cuando hubo entrado por completo, esperó unos pocos instantes a que Saïx se acostumbrase, pero parecía que éste no lo necesitaba, ya que empezó a empujarse contra él.

Xemnas dejó escapar un jadeo sorprendido, pero su sorpresa no duró demasiado tiempo, ya que sentir el culo de Saïx aprisionando su miembro no era la mejor de las sensaciones para sorprenderse, más bien era bastante placentero. Se enterró más profundamente en él, embistiéndolo más rápidamente con cada estocada, dejándose llevar por los gemidos que llegaban a sus oídos, ni siquiera pudiendo distinguir si eran suyos o de Saïx. Cuando empezó a notar que Saïx estaba demasiado cerca de llegar, llevó sus manos a su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que estaba llevando en sus embestidas.

Ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de durar demasiado, y el primero en llegar al orgasmo fue Saïx, corriéndose en la mano enguantada de Xemnas, y siendo seguido poco después por éste.

Saïx notó cómo Xemnas salía de su interior y algo líquido se escurría entre sus piernas. Sin saber si era semen, sangre, o una mezcla de las dos cosas, suspiró cansado y se dejó caer en los brazos del número I.

- ¿Qué? Simpática la pared, ¿verdad?

Saïx, sin saber a dónde quería llegar el otro, sólo levantó una ceja, a pesar de que sabía que no iba a ser visto. Xemnas, al no obtener respuesta, lo giró, quedando cara a cara, y lo empujó por los hombros hasta empotrarlo contra la pared.

- Lo digo para que os hagáis amigos – al ver la expresión de confusión del peliazul, siguió hablando – Más que nada por la cantidad de tiempo que vais a pasar juntos.

Sin esperar respuesta, ni siquiera dejando el tiempo para que Saïx pudiese contestar, se acercó rápidamente a su boca entreabierta y la invadió con la suya propia.

Oh sí... podía darse por jodido. Literalmente.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. _

_Se aceptan reviews de todo tipo 8D  
_


End file.
